


flutter

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Haikyuu!! Wing AU featuring Fukurodani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flutter

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really rushed but I promised a friend I'd finish it so here we are  
> I apologize beforehand; I'm not really proud of this one orz
> 
> you can see the entire wing au [here](http://keiji-akashi.tumblr.com/post/98576520597/fukurodani-wing-au-bokutos-wings-are-the-most)

The room, while it may have been cold minutes ago, is suddenly too hot. They rarely use human structures, really. But tonight was different, and the three of them were certain no one would mind if it was borrowed for a night.

Bokuto is just as excited as he normally is, shifting restlessly on the straw and scattered feathers beneath them. He's already bare and Akaashi wonders how he isn't freezing; the moon is full outside the old barn. The leader of their flock is pretty much bouncing, and in his effort to get comfortable, he ends up hitting Komi with the tips of soft feathers. It's not enough to hurt but the smallest of their party isn't at all pleased with it. He sinks back into Akaashi's chest and an arm tightens in response around his waist. But there's an agitated flutter of wings and he immediately knows that Bokuto's the first to go tonight; a miffed Komi isn't a good Komi. Akaashi lets go with just a faint hint of a smirk.

Brown eyes flick to the small wings twitching at Komi's back. They're smaller than average, making it difficult for the already small male to fly. His feathers are brilliant hues of red and Akaashi can see every variation even with the dim darkness around him. He's not an Owl Avian like Bokuto and Akaashi; he's a small Finch. Some of the other flocks question why a Finch is traveling with a bunch of owls but Komi has become part of the family, and their little bunch wouldn't be the same without him.

He's got the deviousness of a Finch as well.

Komi pushes Bokuto back into the mass of straw, large wings fanning out on either side of his body-- Akaashi's pretty sure he's smirking. The smaller Owl shifts forward, peeking over Komi's shoulder. White wings stretch before folding neatly at his back; he's always been the best at controlling his movements.

Bokuto's been given a disadvantage at this game. He's already bare while Komi and Akaashi are missing just their shirts. The Finch shifts on their leader's thighs, running nimble fingers across supple skin. Bokuto squirms in response; there's a nervous smile on his face. “Haruki--”

“Save it.”

That makes him fall silent right away. Komi isn't particularly scary for his size but when he gets angry he's a force to be reckoned with.

Akaashi's eyes follow Komi's hand as it wraps around Bokuto's semi-hard dick. While he's not that long, he makes up for it in girth. Within moments the old barn is filled with low moans and heavy breathing. Akaashi's getting restless, rutting gently against Komi's back-- it doesn't take long for the small Finch to get the hint.

Komi rises from Bokuto long enough to kick off his pants and underwear. Their leader wiggles but is through being nice to their little stray; he's feeling needy and in times like this he's the leader. It doesn't matter if Komi feels like being the dominate partner tonight. Bokuto wants the control and they can't refuse him. He tugs Komi down and turns him so his ass his directly above his face. Akaashi watches with interest, sharp eyes tracing every bone and bulge of muscle along the Finch's back. A finger is pointed in his direction and he doesn't need words to understand what to do.

The smaller Owl stands up to take off the rest of his clothes. His movements come to a halt, however, as he watches the sight before him. Komi lets out one of those shrill moan's of his as Bokuto licks a stripe up his ass. There's a wet noise and the Finch's back arches with a loud whine. He quickly slips out of his own pants and crawls back to them.

Akaashi runs his fingers down Komi's throat, earning him a flutter of small wings. He leans in and presses their lips together as his fingers move to stroke soft feathers. Wings are always sensitive but Komi's are just that much more than their own and everyone takes advantage of it. Akaashi lets the tips of his nails trace his primary feathers up to his secondary, and even though Komi's wings are small, they're breath taking and each time they do this there's always something new to discover about them.

Komi moans into his mouth to signify he's ready for more and Bokuto glances up to meet his gaze. They've done this enough that they know the drill; it's not new in any aspect. Akaashi breaks their kiss and Komi lets out a breathless gasp, taking a moment to collect himself before sliding down. He presses gentle to the Owl's thighs-- Akaashi can feel the shudders running through him from Bokuto's movements. A low groan leaves his throat as a hot mouth slides over his cock.

“Get him nice and wet; he's going in first.” Bokuto pulls back long enough just to say that before he slides his tongue back into Komi's twitching hole. There's a visible shudder through the Finch's body and he moans around the dick in his mouth. Akaashi rolls his hips in response, biting a thin lip. He's trying to focus on teasing Komi's wings but his movements are growing slow and half-hearted. His own wings, white as the moon outside, are twitching in impatience. Honestly he's surprised-- this is the quietest Bokuto's been in a long time.

“That's enough,” he rumbled, and Akaashi pushes Komi away by his shoulder, a trail of saliva and pre-come following after him. He sits back and Bokuto allows the smallest of their trio to clamour into his lap. The Owl doesn't wait for their leader to move over to them-- he's impatient and ready. Two slim fingers slide into Komi's spit-slick ass and nails dig into his shoulder; a loud cry echoes in the barn.

“Hey, hey, hey, starting without me isn't fair!”

Bokuto peeks over Komi's shoulder and another finger wiggles in beside his own. The Finch squeezes his eyes shut with a whine as they loosen him up. Their leader may be an air-head at times but this isn't one of them; he's gentle and conscious of what both Komi and Akaashi want. That's why he's the leader of their little flock and Akaashi is his advisor.

It's Bokuto that deems when Komi's ready. He pulls his own fingers free before tugging on Akaashi's wrist as well. The Finch is practically a drooling mess by now but he's immediately focused when his small body is shifted. He bats Bokuto's hands away. “I can do it myself.” Suddenly small fingers are wrapped around his dick, and their eyes meet as Komi prepares himself to sink down. Komi draws it out, leaves them in suspense, before he lets the head breach him. He takes a sharp breath and lets himself slide the rest of the way down, back arching. His wings stretch taut; Bokuto massages the area where they meet his back gently.

A sharp hiss escapes the smaller Owl-- Komi's always tight no matter how many times they do this. Akaashi spreads his legs a bit and Bokuto shifts between them. He doesn't let Komi move himself-- instead he lifts the small Finch by his hips and drops him back down. This is one of their leader's favourite things; he gets to control the pace and no one can object.

The barn is suddenly filled with whining and moaning, from both Komi and Akaashi. Bokuto's wings are fully extended and it's fleeting moments like this that Akaashi's glad he conditioned himself on how to control is own. The movements don't last long however, and Bokuto lets Komi sink back down on Akaashi. They both take a moment to breathe but they know what's coming.

Bokuto pauses a moment, searching around between their scattered clothing. His face is frustrated and Akaashi has a pretty good guess at what's wrong. “You forgot the lube didn't you.”

The Owl gives a sheepish smile. “I … forgot ...”

Komi's wings flutter in irritation. “If you don't have lube then you're not squeezing in with Akaashi.”

Their leader gives a small whine and crawls back to them. Then the most devious grin Akaashi's ever seen stretches across his face. Before he can question him on it, there's a finger working its way into his ass. He sucks in a sharp breath and raises a foot to kick at Bokuto. The larger Owl catches it with ease, tsking softly. “Don't worry, Keiji! Even without lube you'll be fine!”

Akaashi isn't at all thrilled by it but now that Bokuto's set his mind to it there's no turning back. So he simply relaxes and lets Bokuto stretch him, prompting Komi to move. His mind is nearly spinning with the twin sensations; Komi squeezing his dick and Bokuto's fingers stroking his walls. The Finch's face is twisted in pleasure, his wings obscuring Akaashi's view of their leader. But he doesn't need sight to know that what's pressing against his hole is, in fact, the Owl's dick.

Even with all of Akaashi's carefully controlled wings, he can't keep them pressed against his back as Bokuto slides into him. They open and close just like he's flying only much slower, face twisting between pleasure and pain. He opts for biting Komi's shoulder to stifle his moans-- Bokuto's pressed up against Komi's back with that wide grin of his.

There's not even a moment of pause before he's thrusting and Akaashi can't focus enough. He's panting and whining in the Finch's ear within seconds, clinging to him as he tries to find something to hold onto. But Akaashi isn't the only one suffering; each movement drives him further into Komi's body. They're both messes and Bokuto's just smiling away, holding the smaller Owl against Komi by his wings. The hold is gentle but it's just enough to make Akaashi quiver.

Komi comes first, just like usual. His nails dig into Akaashi's skin-- it's just short of drawing blood. Warm come slides down Akaashi's chest. He kisses the Owl as Bokuto's movements get quicker, stealing Akaashi's breath away.

Akaashi tries desperately to cling to the Finch but it does him no good. He lets out a loud cry and goes rigid, Komi groaning at the warmth filling his body. With a few breathless gasps, he slumps against Komi and waits for Bokuto to finish. A trail of saliva runs down the smaller male's shoulder and Komi pushes Akaashi away with an exasperated noise.

It doesn't take long for a hot rush of semen to fill him. Bokuto slides out with a childish whine-- apparently he's still raring to go. But Komi and Akaashi are far from ready. After a long night of flying and now this, they're both just ready to sleep for however long they have left. Akaashi is glad when Bokuto sulks off to gather up their clothes, and despite his shaking body and the already-sleeping Komi on his chest, he helps the older Owl push together a makeshift nest. He sets the little Finch in it and drapes a wing over him, curling up against his back. Bokuto isn't far behind, and this is one of those times having big wings is a good thing. It easily covers both Akaashi and Komi.

Bokuto wraps his arm around Akaashi's waist and nuzzles his face into his neck. “I love you, Keiji.” His breath tickles him and a shudder runs down his spine.

“I love you too. Go to sleep-- we have a lot of flying to do tomorrow.” The smaller Owl pulls Komi tightly against him, loving the warmth radiating off of Bokuto's wings. And even though they're a bunch of Owl's, he's really glad they took in the tiny Finch. Without him they wouldn't be a true family.

“Good night you two,” he whispers.


End file.
